1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a hand tool for turning threaded machine nuts and bolts and more particularly concerns a wrench for engaging nuts and bolts that are either not easily accessible or cannot be visually observed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrenches have earlier been disclosed for use on machine bolts that cannot be directly viewed by the mechanic or other person utilizing the wrench. Such devices are designed to grip a nut or the head of a machine bolt, said nut or head having a square or hexagonal shape. By virtue of specialized design features, such devices enable the mechanic to reach and turn nuts and bolts that would be otherwise inaccessible because of either tight quarters or obscured view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,316, for example, discloses an attachment for a common wrench, said attachment having a magnetic head which facilitates the starting of nuts upon bolts positioned in a location inaccessible for both hands of the person using the wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,188 discloses a nut-holding attachment for an open-end wrench with fixed jaws, and is designed to prevent the wrench from falling off a nut or bolt during tightening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,608 discloses a ratchet wrench having a pivoted head which permits adjustability of the angle of the head relative to the handle of the wrench.
Although such earlier devices find specialized uses in certain specific applications, they lack versatility in coping with the general problem of manipulating inaccessible threaded members.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a hand tool for securely engaging and rotatively manipulating threaded members that cannot be directly seen or are not accessible to both hands of the mechanic utilizing the tool.
Further objects of this invention are to provide a tool of the aforesaid nature of durable, rugged construction, easy to use, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.